Back to When? discontinued
by Dreamer of Fantasy
Summary: Teenage girl finds herself in an Animorph world, with Yeerks and danger around every corner.
1. Sarah

Hey ppl itz Vix and here's a new story. I don't know y the heck I'm writing or posting it lol. itz such a mary sue! But then, most of my stories r like that lol. my other stories r much better though. but don't let my mindless babbling stop u from reading and reviewing, I'd really appreciate it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sarah, would you come set the table, please?" my mom said as she came into my room. I was reading one of the Animorphs books, "Back to Before". I only had half a page left, till I was done reading it for the third time.  
  
"Can I just finish the page? Please? I'm almost done." I asked.  
  
"I guess. but hurry!" she left.  
  
I quickly read on.  
  
  
  
Undo it. Undo it all. No more war. No more pain and fear and guilt?  
  
"Just one word, Jake," the Drode whispered. "No. no, two, I think, one must not sacrifice good manners. Two words and it never was. Two words and you know nothing, have no power, no responsibility."  
  
"What words?"  
  
"One is Crayak. The other is please."  
  
I wanted to say no.  
  
  
  
I wanted to say no.  
  
I wanted.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak.  
  
"Oh forget it, never mind," the Drode said angrily.  
  
  
  
There! I finished! I loved that book, had since I read it for the first time. It was about how Jake had wanted to try a new start to everything, go back in time and not go through the abandoned construction site after going to the mall. Meaning they wouldn't know about the Yeerks, and wouldn't have the power to fight back when they learned about them the hard way. It's not such a wonderful life.  
  
I had first gotten into Animorphs when I was in, like, third grade. I was now in seventh, and I hadn't read (hardly) any of the books since the beginning of fifth.  
  
That was until my little brother, Robby, got into the series. We were on intersession, still had a little more than a week left, and I had basically nothing better to do but read, as I was *cough cough* grounded. I hadn't gone to the library for quite some time, and I was bored with all the other books in the house, even though I doubt I had read all of them. Robby had asked me to get my Animorphs books out so he could read then, and I started too.  
  
Robby was constantly day dreaming about being an Animorph, meeting the other Animorphs, morphing, fighting Yeerks, so on and so on. I had passed that stage long ago. I was too old for that.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
Nothing interesting happened at dinner, so why waste space on paper? The real point of this story didn't happen until night, when I, and the rest of the household were asleep.  
  
I was having a freaky dream. Freaky as in scary. Not freaky as in weird. That wouldn't have been anything new; I was constantly having weird dreams.  
  
It was one of those dreams, though, where you know you had it, and it was really strange, and you can remember the basic concept, but that's all.  
  
I knew the basic concept. It had something to do with Animorphs. I can't quite put a finger on the rest tough.  
  
I guess it didn't really matter.  
  
I rolled over, trying to get a few more hours of sleep in before the sun decided to show itself. My attempt was futile.  
  
This time, the dream was more vivid. Louder, sharper, more intense. I felt as if I was actually there.  
  
There was no doubt about it this time; it definitely was a battle between the Animorphs and Yeerks.  
  
Hork-Bajir and Taxxons were everywhere, and the battle looked to be in their favor, as the Animorphs were far outnumbered. The Animorphs were all in their battle morphs: Jack as a tiger, Rachel as a grizzly bear, Marco as a gorilla, Cassie as a wolf, and Ax and Tobias as themselves, Andalite and red-tailed hawk. I could hear their thought-speak conversation as they fought.  
  
Ahhhhhh!  
  
Jake!  
  
I'm ok. just got the wind knocked outta me.  
  
Tobias, go up! Up!  
  
Hah! Try to take a wing off me?! Nice try, but you missed! Ha ha.  
  
o0okay. someone had a bit too much of whatever he had.  
  
Did not!  
  
Did too!  
  
Did not!  
  
Marco! Tobias! Cut it out guys!  
  
Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
Shut up, Marco.  
  
Yes, Prince Jake.  
  
Shut up, Marco!  
  
That's so loving.   
  
I know, isn't it?  
  
No. You don't say shut up to Ax!  
  
Jake sighed. So?  
  
Will you two shut up?!  
  
Yes oh mighty Xena, Warrior Princess!  
  
Marco! SHUT UP!!! Everybody yelled.  
  
I laughed in the middle of the dream. During all this, they had managed to keep fighting, while the conversation flowed easily.  
  
If you call this a conversation.  
  
This continued for some time, the Animorphs talking about pointless things while kicking Yeerk's rear ends. They probably did this to get their minds off what they were really doing.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud "TSSEEEEWWW!"  
  
I'm not sure if that woke me up (for it was quite real-sounding), the fact that I was cold, or the other fact was that I suddenly wasn't in my bed. Or my room. Or a building for that matter.  
  
I was laying in a pile of leaves in the middle of a forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
so, what'd ya think? Plz review even if u thought it was stupid, and if u like it even better. I have the next 2 ½ chappies written already, so I'll post them after I get some reviews, k? ttyl  
  
~Vix 


	2. Tobias

Hey itz me again! This is the second chapter. Obviously. Ok.. I decided 2 do this "megamorph" style. I like to call it "Megamorphs X". but ya... this chapter is in Tobias' POV. Obviously. Lol in the first part of this he explains everything about the Yeerks and such, like in a regular book. I just put it in so my friend that never read them could more or less understand it. So u can skip through it or read it, 2 c just how bad I did lol. well, enough of my babbling, lemme just give some shout outs 2 reviewers:  
  
Oobergoober: hey thas funny u did the same thing lol. I was soooo mad at the end of the series!! My lil bro got the last 1 4 christmas, and I was like "don't read it! U will be so disappointed!" but ya... oh ya, dude, I don't need icecream and snow to get un-controllably hyper, happens even after I havn't eaten nething lol  
  
Toria Wildman: I'm so glad u like it!  
  
Ace: lol I luv marco. There was that other line too. Marco: why does marco fight? Cassie: for his girls! Marco: *nods* yeah. Girls. Lol ttyl!  
  
Kat: here's another chapter 4 ya. Thx 4 reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My name is Tobias.  
  
I was flying over the treetops at probably about 11, midnight, sometime around then, when I saw Ax below, by the creek. He probably got up for a midnight snack, water and plants for him.  
  
Ax is an Andalite. It's kinda self-explanatory. Unless you've never seen an Andalite. Well, in case you haven't, here's what he looks like: picture a centaur, and change the "horsy" part of him to deer. So he has the body of a deer, and the upper body/torso of a man. But wait, there's more. He's blue. And his tail is. well it's different. It looks like a scorpion tail, you know, deadly blade, that moves quicker than you can see, but no poison. He has weak arms and too many fingers. Then there's the head. He has pink, pointed ears, no mouth, and a vertical slit for a nose. His eyes are bright green and almond-shaped. And he also has stalk eyes. Stalk eyes that can swivel, move, twist; however he wants them to.  
  
So. That's Ax. His real name is Aximilli-Egsgarroth-Isthill He was made part of the Animorph team when we met him down below the ocean in an Andalite Dome Ship. Long story. Ask someone else about it if you really want to know.  
  
Who are the Animorphs, you ask?  
  
We are the Animorphs.  
  
Who is we?  
  
"We" is Ax; Jake, our fearless leader; Rachel, his cousin (who is actually quite cute), and nicknamed Xena, Warrior Princess; Marco, the "jokester" of the group; Cassie, tree-hugger-earth-protector-nature-girl; and me, Bird- boy.  
  
Why am I Bird-boy?  
  
That's a long story too, but I'll give it to ya short.  
  
I am what the Andalites call a "nothlit", someone who stays in morph longer than the time limit: two hours. I am now permanently a red-tailed hawk. The Ellimist later returned my morphing powers, and allowed me to acquire the "human me", though I can't stay in my human form for more than two hours, or the cycle will start all over again.  
  
Ok. Why do we morph?  
  
To fight the Yeerks.  
  
Who are the Yeerks?  
  
Evil. An evil so evil that you can't comprehend. Yeerks are parasites. They crawl through their chosen host's ear canal and up to the brain, where they spread themselves out over every nook and cranny. And take over. The host cannot lift a finger, aim an eye, or more their own tongue to speak. Total control. So far they have taken over Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and Gedds. And one Andalite.  
  
Now, in their normal stage, Yeerks are quite helpless. They're just little gray/green slugs, blind and deaf.  
  
Sounds pretty bad, huh?  
  
So now you ask me, how do four kids, one bird, and one alien fight them?  
  
Morphing.  
  
It all started that one fatal night. We had all hooked up at the mall, except Ax of course, and I was human. We were going home, and decided to take the dangerous short cut through an old, abandoned, construction site.  
  
Well, to sum up quick, we met Elfangor there. He was an Andalite War Prince, and he was dying. He told us about the Yeerks, and the invisible war that was happening everywhere. He then broke an Andalite law, and gave the five of us the power to morph. The power to acquire the DNA of any animal we touched, and become that animal.  
  
That's when the nightmare appeared.  
  
Visser Three. A Yeerk. The only Yeerk to take over an Andalite body. Elfangor told us to run and hide, so we could live to fight another day. Jake, Rachel, Marco, and Cassie all did instantly. I hung back though. For some reason I felt strangely attached to this alien, who I had just met minutes earlier.  
  
I later found out why.  
  
He was my father. Ax's brother.  
  
I felt a cold surge of hatred toward Visser Three. He was the one that killed him. Killed him, and laughed the whole way through it.  
  
That is why we fight.  
  
We fight, hoping to get rid of Visser Three, and save the human race. Most of us are convinced that we only fight to delay the Yeerks, but never to win.  
  
I don't really know.  
  
Any way. Back to when I saw Ax. He was drinking from the creek (Andalites do this by sticking a hoof in water and they just absorb it that way, since they don't have mouths, it also works for grasses and small plants) His stalk eyes were always watching for any unwanted people/creatures.  
  
He saw one. I was about to say something to him after I perched on a branch, and I knew he saw someone because he focused three eyes on her, the fourth still looking around. I quickly looked in that direction, and saw a girl standing halfway behind a tree. She probably thought that we couldn't see her. She obviously didn't know how good hawks could see.  
  
"Andalite." she whispered. Usually when we heard that word said from someone that wasn't "one of us" it was said with hatred, scorn. And there was usually an added "scum" at the end. This time, though, she said it with amazement, bewilderment, and wonder, still sounding vaguely excited.  
  
Hey Ax, I said, letting him know I was there, You know her?  
  
His stalk eyes looked up to my perch. No, Tobias. This human is strange to me.  
  
o0okay. what should we do? Run? Talk to her? Knock her out?  
  
The girl was probably about my age (in human years) though maybe a few years younger. She had dark brown hair that held her face in shadow, despite the bright moon. She was wearing jeans, a bright orange sweatshirt, and tennis shoes.  
  
Before Ax and I could make a decision, the girl had looked to where Ax's stalk eyes were looking, saw me, and whispered, "No. it can't be. someone wake me up."  
  
I couldn't help myself, Um. you mind me asking why we would need to wake you up? You look pretty conscious to me. and what can't be?  
  
She took a few steps closer. I guess she noticed Ax get tense. She gave a small grin. "Don't worry it's not like I can hurt you," she laughed, as if it was the funniest joke ever, "I mean, you're an Andalite. And I wouldn't stand much of a chance against a hawk."  
  
Ax and I exchanged glances. He then spoke to her, sorta. He more spat out the word with as much hatred as he could, Yeerk.  
  
She looked around, "Oh my gosh! Where?"  
  
I spoke to just Ax, We got a weird one here.  
  
Yes. I believe you are correct.  
  
She looked at each of us in turn, "C'mon, if I was a Yeerk, I wouldn't. um."  
  
What? I asked. This girl interested me, You wouldn't what?  
  
"I know: all of the Animorphs would be dead. Or worse: enslaved."  
  
Ax and I jerked in surprise.  
  
What are you talking about? he asked coldly.  
  
"I know all of your names," she said, like she had struck gold, "And some more than that too."  
  
Ax didn't say anything.  
  
Like what? I asked.  
  
She lowered her gaze, "More than you could imagine, Tobias."  
  
  
  
Review!!!!!  
  
~Vix 


	3. Aximili

Hey y'all! Sorry it took a while 2 update. I don't have much 2 say, just that reviews r much appreciated. Oh ya.. If u think I own Animorphs... Ur really messed up lol. I'd like 2 thank reviewers:  
  
Saiyan Jalapeno : I'm glad u like it! To tell ya the truth, I have like a self-insertion 4 just about everything I like, but I've only posted my best ones, the other r way mary sue! Lol  
  
Oobergoober: ya. poor him. lol it didn't take me that long 2 update.. Lol it might be longer last time, cuz I have a bunch of other stories 2 write so. ya. Hey, ambabbling is kewl ;) I happen 2 do it a lot lol. what a vicious cycle it is.  
  
Ok, here's the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I jumped back in surprise. And almost landed in the stream.  
  
The girl put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. She couldn't, though. It wasn't a mocking laugh; it was like a laugh at a good joke.  
  
"Good one, Ax," she said, smiling. I have learned to recognize sarcasm in humans, and this was said sarcastically. Different from Marco's version, though.  
  
Who the heck are you?!? Tobias demanded, I mean, how do you know our names and stuff?  
  
The human girl sighed, "Very long story."  
  
Well we got plenty of time. Tobias said.  
  
"You are so not gonna believe me," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Try me! Tobias laughed, We've been through a lot of unbelievable stuff lately, believe me!  
  
"Ya, I believe you," she said, nodding.  
  
Then get on with the story!  
  
"Can I tell you tomorrow? I mean, I'm kinda tired and stuff, and. wait. where is "here" anyway? 'Cause I went to sleep in my bed, and I woke up and suddenly, I was here."  
  
Hun, you don't know what tired is. But anyway... Here? You just woke up? Plus you know our names and junk? Man, this is sounding way too much like the Ellimist for my liking.  
  
"No kidding," she sat down on the ground and leaned her head on her knees, "D' you think it's him messing with stuff again?"  
  
Again? You know about all that, too?  
  
"Yup. That's another long story. It's actually the same story, but oh well."  
  
Tell ya what. Today's Friday, and that means that the guys don't have school tomorrow-  
  
She interrupted, "Jake, Rachel, Marco, and Cassie."  
  
Tobias almost fell out of his tree, "You know about them too?  
  
"Duh."  
  
I'm starting to think that nothing will surprise me. next thing we know, you will tell me you read about us in a book or something!  
  
She fell over laughing, "Actually, you're right."  
  
This time I really landed in the water of the stream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
how was it? Sorry there wasn't much from Ax, and it was short... Oh well. Lol. review! Plz plz plz!!! Till next time,  
  
~Vix 


End file.
